Two Year Waiting List
by happythoughts
Summary: It's been two years and Hermione and Ron's relationship is going strong. But when Hermione does something as a joke, it leads to a series of ups and downs for the couple. *EPILOGUE ADDED 8/14*
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: What's this? I thought this was a Harry/Ginny story! Those of you who had been reading this story, "Two Year Waiting List", are probably very confused right now. See, I based this fic on a Friends episode that I saw, basing Harry as Chandler, and Ginny as Monica. But then I realized that Ron seemed fit to be compared to Chandler. So I changed this whole story around. I deleted the first one I wrote. Sorry to anyone who is mad about that. Hopefully this one will turn out how I want it to be. Enjoy!  
  
Two Year Waiting List By happythoughts  
  
Prologue  
  
Ron couldn't sleep. It was two o'clock in the morning, according his watch. He had gone to sleep at 11 PM, the same time as all of the other boys. He shifted his body around, trying to find a more comfortable position. He let out a frustrated groan and threw his covers off of his body and quietly got out of his bed, trying not to wake the other sleeping boys.  
  
He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but he found himself staring down at the Gryffindor Common Room from the staircase leading to his dormitory. He heard a sniff.  
  
Ron froze and went to grab for his wand. Damnit, he thought. S'not there.  
  
He heard another sniff, and this time, a little sob complimented it.  
  
He quietly descended the stairs, trying not to startle whoever was crying. Following the sounds of the sniffling person, he found himself looking at someone curled up in a small ball, sitting on the window seat. Her hair was brown, and frizzed out to Ireland. When he realized who it was, his hard, alert face, softened.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She jumped and gave a little yelp. Ron saw that her face was tear- streaked, with new fresh ones falling freely down her beautiful face. She quickly wiped away the droplets and quietly said, "Hi, Ron."  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
She didn't answer for a few unbearable seconds. Finally, she said softly, "Today was my parent's twentieth anniversary."  
  
Ron's stomach tightened. He couldn't help but notice how Hermione had used the word, was, in that sentence. He hesitated, and then sat down on the window seat, facing her.  
  
He didn't know what to say to her except, "I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione laughed, sounding almost evil, and snapped, "Well, it's not like you killed them or anything."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. Not knowing what to say, he did the thing that he thought was best to do at a time like this. He hesitantly lifted his left hand and laid it on Hermione's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Suddenly, without warning, Hermione let out a fresh new batch of tears and flung her arms around Ron, crying hysterically.  
  
Ron was used to Hermione hugging himself and Harry out of nowhere. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hermione's shaking body, and said, "Shhh.don't worry."  
  
He would have said, "Don't cry," or something of the sort, but he felt that Hermione needed to release her anguish. It had been a year since her parents' murder by Voldemort. He could not even put himself in her position. His parents were alive. He had been lucky this time.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione seemed to calm down. She lifted her head looked at Ron. Ron stared at her beautiful, big, brown eyes. After a few seconds, but seeming like a lifetime to Ron, Hermione looked away, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to snap at you. Thank you for comforting me." She looked at him again, this time, with a grateful smile.  
  
Ron gulped and nodded his head. He couldn't help but stare at Hermione's beautiful smile that always lit up her face. Without realizing what he was doing, he reached out and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.  
  
Hermione gave a small gasp and stared back at him. Ron left his hand in her hair for a few moments. Gently, he started to pull his fingers throughout it. Although it looked quite bushy and tangled, that night, it felt to him as silky smooth and soft. He saw Hermione close her eyes, relishing the moment.  
  
And then .  
  
They were kissing.  
  
Ron couldn't remember how it had started, who had started it, or how it ended. But he did remember how soft Hermione's lips were, and how he could taste her tears on them. (He now knew what Harry had meant when he said that his kiss with Cho was salty.) He remembered how when their lips had first met, both his and Hermione's eyes were wide open, staring at each other, not believing what was happening. He remembered how she had hungrily pulled Ron on top of her. He remembered how her hands played with his hair, and how good it had felt. He remembered her tiny moans, and his grunts.  
  
He had to painfully let himself go back up to his dormitory alone, without her, before getting caught by someone. After a few more stolen kisses, he watched Hermione quietly run up her steps, much happier then when he had found her earlier that morning. His heart leapt when she reached the top of the stairs, turned around, and gave him a little wave.  
  
He had no problem sleeping every night after that.  
  
*Review Please* 


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Ron discovers something that Hermione has kept from him for 8 months. It nearly makes him have a nervous breakdown. Rating: PG 13 Author's Note: Okay guys, this is two years later. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny are living at Hermione's house.  
  
Two Year Waiting List  
  
By happythoughts  
  
Chapter 1 (8 months earlier)  
  
"Hermione, are you ready?" Ginny called.  
  
"Yeah! I'll be down in a second!" Hermione called back. She threw a brush through her hair and grabbed her purse. When she arrived in the kitchen, Ginny was waiting patiently for her at the kitchen table, listening somewhat to Ron and Harry's conversation about, what else then, Quidditch.  
  
"I'm telling you Harry, this year . it's the Cannons," Ron said seriously.  
  
"Sure, Ron. That's what you say every year," Harry said to him.  
  
"I know, but this year I can feel it. After that match last week . you know they were looking good."  
  
Harry just shook his head and returned to eating his breakfast.  
  
"Okay, let's go Hermione," Ginny said. She leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek. "We'll be back sometime tonight."  
  
Ron sighed. "Honestly, I don't know why you two are going to some museum when it's a great day outside. We could be going to the pond at the Burrow or something."  
  
"It's not a museum, Ron. Leeds Castle is a very old and well-known castle in England. A lot of history is in that castle. It was the center of communication for witches and wizards during the first war against Voldemort-,"  
  
"All RIGHT, Hermione. All right, sorry. Have a good time," Ron said exasperatedly. "Harry and I will just go to the field and play some Quidditch, right?"  
  
Harry nodded and said in a mouthful of food, "Half fun girlsh!"  
  
Hermione shot Ginny an annoyed look, and they took out their wands and apparated.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The view that Hermione saw as she appeared was completely breathtaking. The castle stood on large hill, overlooking a crystal blue lake. Right in the middle of the lake was a small island, with a Weeping Willow right in the middle of it, it's limbs hanging, skimming the water. The grass that she was standing on, and the grass on the hill, was perfectly manicured. Wonderful hanging flowers covered the castle, an array of colors bursting out from everywhere. The view could not have been any more beautiful, unless there was a rainbow in the background.  
  
Hermione heard a gasp behind her. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Ginny?"  
  
"It's gorgeous. I want to live here," Ginny said breathlessly.  
  
Hermione laughed. "I'm afraid that you can't. Even if you could, this place costs tons of Galleons. It makes me sick to think about how much it costs."  
  
"Why couldn't we apparate right on the lawn?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because just like Hogwarts, this castle is protected by very strong charms, making it unable to apparate onto. It's very safe. So we are going to have to enter through the gates and walk our way from there," Hermione answered.  
  
Hermione and Ginny began to walk through to the gates. Hermione looked around her everywhere she went. There was just so much to take in. When they reached the front of the gates, they heard a voice.  
  
"Badges, please?"  
  
Hermione immediately stuck out her badge. The gates didn't budge. She looked around, puzzled, and saw that Ginny was staring around at the flowers. "Ginny! You're badge!" she hissed to her.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny felt the string around her neck and pulled it out, exposing the badge. Immediately the large golden gates opened, allowing the two women to walk through them and up the dirt, but still very clean- looking, road. All sorts of beautiful flowers lined the path leading to the castle. All of them seemed to glisten and sparkle.  
  
Hermione gasped in surprise, "Ginny! Look at all the faeries flying around the flowers! How brilliant!"  
  
Soon they reached the moat that surrounded the castle. A large brown wooden door opened straight away, it's hinges creaking loudly from old age and wear. When the door landed on ground safely, Ginny and Hermione cautiously stepped onto it and walked across the moat, into the castle.  
  
For a second, Hermione was puzzled. It seemed as though they had not even left the outside. Inside, there were even more plants and flowers all over. It was like a green house, except very much larger. The walls were as high as the Great Hall in Hogwarts. The ceiling was just like the Great Hall's also; enchanted so that it was like there really was no ceiling. Suddenly, something dawned on her.  
  
"Oh! Isn't it fantastic? Just like Hogwarts. Except, it's charmed so that it can't change weather. That way, the weather is always just right, for all of the plants. There are so many exotic flowers ." Hermione trailed off.  
  
Her breath was completely taken away. She gave a small gasp when she saw a small pond in the middle of the room. Large lily pads were spread out among the water, with and huge, beautiful flowers bloomed from them.  
  
"And here is the exact place where you two will stand during your ceremony. Your family, friends, and so on, will sit all along there."  
  
Hermione and Ginny turned around to see who was talking. They saw a cute couple holding hands, listening intently to the lady who was speaking. When Hermione saw where they were standing, she shook her head and turned to Ginny, whispering, "That's silly. They should get married over there, under that arc of flowers, don't you think?"  
  
"Shhhh!!" Ginny said.  
  
And much to Hermione's mortification, the lady who had spoken asked her, "Do you have a problem, miss?"  
  
Sheshook her head and said, "Er, no. Sorry, it's just that, uh, I didn't know you could get married here."  
  
"Well, you can't. There is a two-year waiting list," the lady said, matter of factly.  
  
"Two year?" both Hermione and Ginny gasped, not believing her ears.  
  
"Yes. That's correct. If you would like to sign the list, go through that door and there's a board right ahead with the list on it."  
  
And with that, the lady turned away, motioning for the couple to follow her. She could have sworn her say to them, "Some people just cannot mind their own business."  
  
Blushing with embarrassment, Hermione turned to Ginny. She was surprised to see Ginny with a mischevious glint in her eyes, smiling.  
  
"What is it?" she asked her.  
  
"Nothing . it's just that I have an idea."  
  
"Oh no . what is it?" Hermione asked, anticipating her answer.  
  
"We should sign that list!" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped. "Are you crazy?!"  
  
"No! Come on, it's a two year waiting list! There is no way anything will happen. It'll be funny!" Ginny explained. She looked at Hermione with hopeful eyes.  
  
Hermione wavered her decisions. It was true-if she signed it there would be no way for anything to happen anyway. Plus, perhaps she would be married already by the time they got in contact with her.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Hermione giggled like a little schoolgirl with a crush, and the two of them practically ran out of the hall to the list. Hermione grabbed the quill and quickly read the sign. She saw where it said to sign the Bride and Groom's names. She quickly signed her name and Ron's, and then handed the quill to Ginny, who signed her and Harry's. Ginny ran off, giggling like mad. Hermione stole one apprehensive look at the list, and noticed with surprise that it had been the first time she had ever written something so messily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
(present)  
  
Ron sat at the kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet. He was absorbed in the Sports Section, reading the highlights of the Cannons match from last night against the Falmouth Falcons. He was very excited to see that the Cannons had beaten the Falmouth Falcons in the match last night. He knew he had been right. The Cannons were going to take the cup this year, and he didn't care who didn't believe him.  
  
Suddenly, an owl flew through an open window and landed on the kitchen table right in front of Ron. He didn't recognize the owl before. It was white, but had some black and brown feathers scattered here and there. He put the newspaper down, and took the letter that the owl was holding out with his leg. The owl waited for him to read the letter, obviously waiting for a response.  
  
Ron read the envelope, and became very confused.  
  
For: Mr. Ron Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger  
  
And that was all it said. He and Ginny had never had anything addressed for both of them.  
  
With curiosity and uneasiness, he opened the envelope and took out the piece of parchment. As he read the letter, his eyes grew large and round. He threw the piece of parchment across the table like it had burnd him, hitting the owl, which hooted loudly indignantly.  
  
What the hell is that about? Ron thought with fear. He reached across the table and picked up the letter again, reading it once, twice, and a third time.  
  
Dear Mr. Ron Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger,  
  
This letter is regarding your signing of the two-year waiting list for the Weasley-Granger wedding to take place at Leeds Castle in Kent. Recently there was a cancellation on the list. Therefore, I am asking you if you would like to schedule your wedding for this coming September 3rd. I will await your owl, and if I do not receive a response from you in two days time, I shall ask the next couple on the list. Thank you, and please consider.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mrs. Regina Flannery  
Wedding Coordinator of Leeds Castle  
  
Ron still could not register this letter in his mind. He could not remember for the life of him signing a list to get married somewhere! Scratch that, he couldn't even remember agreeing to get married to Hermione! What in the world was this crazy bat thinking? Is this how they did it in the muggle world? The girlfriend just assumes that they are getting married and books somewhere for it to be, without asking the groom? If that were how it was done in this world, Ron would have to say that muggles are downright mad.  
  
Ron stood up quickly, knocking his chair to the floor. His heart was racing, and he began to sweat. He paced the kitchen floor countless times until he came to a decision. That Regina lady was crazy. She must have been hexed or something. Hermione would never do something like this.  
  
He went to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a quill and parchment. He sat down at the table and wrote furiously, squeezing the quill so hard that he almost broke it. He sighed when he was finished, and looked over his letter before he gave it to the owl to send back.  
  
Dear Mrs. Regina Flannery,  
  
Who do you think are, eh? Trying to tell me that my girlfriend and I are getting married without either of our permission? That's mad. YOU are mad. I haven't even PROPOSED to Hermione yet, you ugly bat! And if you ever ask us again to get married in your ruddy castle, I'll have you hexed.  
  
That seemed fine. I think that will keep that crazy cow away from Hermione, and me Ron thought to himself.  
  
He folded up the piece of parchment and tied it to the owl, which flew off with it immediately. Ron's heart was still jumping when he heard the front door of the house open and shut.  
  
"Anyone home?"  
  
Ron froze. It was Hermione. What was he going to say to her? How was she going to take this? Should he even tell her about it?  
  
"Oh, there are you are."  
  
Ron flinched when he felt Hermione kiss the top of his head. She walked towards the counter, her hands holding two bags.  
  
"What are you doing home?" Ron asked her, with anxiety. He couldn't take this. He had to get out of there.  
  
"My boss gave me the rest of the day off since I stayed up all night working on those files. So I came home and I brought some lunch with me."  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU ASK ME IF I WANT LUNCH FIRST BEFORE YOU BRING IT HOME!" Ron bellowed.  
  
He ran out of the kitchen, through the living room, and straight out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So after he yelled, he just ran out of the house! I haven't seen him since."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry stare at her, both of their faces identical, filled with confusion.  
  
"That's really odd, Hermione," Ginny told her. "Did you two say anything to each other the night before?"  
  
"No! I didn't even get home until 1 o'clock because I worked late last night on some files, and he was already asleep by the time I got home. That's why I'm home now, my boss let me go home since I worked so hard," Hermione answered.  
  
"Hm. Well, he didn't say anything to me this morning before I left for work," Harry said.  
  
"I don't know guys. He was just so random. What did he mean when he yelled 'Why don't you ask me if I want lunch before you bring it home?'" Hermione said, almost talking to herself.  
  
"I have no idea. Ron's really weird sometimes," Ginny said. "Here, let's clean up this table so we can eat dinner on it. Ron'll probably be home soon, I mean, he didn't even eat lunch. So food will call him back."  
  
Harry laughed, but it only made Hermione worry more. With a sigh, she started moving the papers off of the table and put them on the counter. She glanced at the envelope on the top, and turned away. Then, she turned back.  
  
"Hey, this letter is for Ron and me. I wonder what it is?" Hermione said.  
  
She took the already open letter out of the envelope. Her eyes grew larger after every word she read. When she finished it, she turned around and stared at Ginny and Harry with a frightened look on her face.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked her looking worried.  
  
"Ginny, it's from that lady from Leeds!"  
  
"Who?" Ginny asked her, looking politely puzzled.  
  
"That lady that was showing that couple around at Leeds! The wedding coordinator!" Hermione yelped.  
  
"Wedding coordinator ." Ginny trailed off still confused. Then, Hermione saw a look of realization pass over her face. She saw her facial expression turn to horror. "Oh my God! She wrote to you! Oh my God.."  
  
"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
Hermione began pacing the room. "Oh no . oh no oh no oh no."  
  
Ginny stood frozen to the stop, and Harry pushed her gently. "Ginny! What are you two talking about?"  
  
Hermione heard Ginny answer, although it sounded so far away.  
  
"Remember when Hermione and I went to Leeds Castle that one day? A long time ago?"  
  
Hermione saw Harry nod out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Well, there was this lady, showing this couple around . and Hermione made some comment because she disagreed with what the lady was saying. So after a bit, the lady told us that there was a two-year waiting list to get married at that place, but if we wanted to sign it, it was out in this other room. So ." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"So what?" Harry asked her. Hermione could sense his impatience.  
  
"I kind of thought it was be funny for us to sign our names on it, seeing as it would do no harm because we would be at the bottom of a waiting list for two years."  
  
"You signed it?!" Harry asked her with great surprise.  
  
"Yeah . but only as a joke!" Ginny reassured him. "Hermione, show us that letter."  
  
Hermione stopped pacing and gave the balled up letter to Ginny. She saw Ginny's eyes quickly scan it, with Harry reading over her shoulder. Both of their eyes grew wide also.  
  
"No wonder Ron flipped out, Hermione. He thinks that you're ready to get married and he's obviously not ready to," Harry said after a minute.  
  
"I know! I know I know I know! I don't know what I'm doing to do? What am I going to do, guys?" Hermione asked them, her eyes beginning to tear.  
  
Ginny came over to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. We'll talk to him."  
  
Hermione gave a huge sigh of relief and thanked the two of them.  
  
She was going to have a lot of explaining to do. 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I had a few grammar mistakes in Chapter 1. Sorry about that, if any of the misplaced words confused you. Leeds Castle, the castle that Hermione and Ginny visited is an actual castle that exists in Kent. The things I described that it featured, such as the large garden inside, are false. I made them up, to make it sound more magical. Summary: Ron talks to Hermione about everything, with Ginny and Harry's help. Rating: PG  
  
Two Year Waiting List  
  
By happythoughts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It wasn't until late in the night when Ron returned to Hermione's house. He had walked around Hogsmeade Village the entire afternoon, muttering to himself, not noticing all of the passersby's staring at him with curious faces.  
  
He apparated straight into Hermione's room where both of them slept. Quietly, he crept next to her on the bed. For a few moments, he stared at Hermione sleeping peacefully. He suddenly felt guilty for yelling at her earlier that day. She had probably been very confused at his abrupt outburst.  
  
You have been best friends for nine years. You have been together for two of those years. Not a lot of people can say that they've had a relationship with their best friend and made it through. Maybe it really is time to get married-  
  
Are you crazy? Hold on a second, Ron! Are you bloody mad? You can't get married. You're too young. Plus, can you imagine what your life would be like if you did? One person to be with the rest of your life! Pure torture, I say.  
  
You're going to have to get married sometime in your life.  
  
Not true.  
  
You love Hermione. Who else would be better to marry?  
  
These thoughts were only a handful of how much Ron thought about the whole marriage thing that night. He was still up at 7 o'clock AM when Hermione's alarm woke up, signaling for her to get ready for work. Pretending that he was still sleeping, he felt Hermione give him a kiss on the cheek and whisper, "I'm sorry about the letter."  
  
Ron stayed in bed for another hour, waiting until Hermione left to go downstairs. When he was pretty sure she had left, he made his way downstairs also. Before he entered the kitchen, he heard two people talking softly.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to him today about it and explain everything."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
Ron walked into the kitchen, clearing his throat. Ginny and Harry were sitting at the table, looking up at him cautiously.  
  
"Come with her to where?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Hi, Ron, how are you?" Ginny asked him nonchalantly.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Ginny?" Ron asked, ignoring her greeting.  
  
"I'm going to Diagon Alley today. Want to come with?" Ginny asked him politely.  
  
So that's how she's going to be, eh?  
  
"I'm not playing these games with you, Gin. Stop avoiding my questions," Ron said, getting angrier by the second.  
  
"I will, but only if you come with me to Diagon Alley," Ginny said coolly.  
  
"Only if you tell me what you two are talking about," Ron said coolly back, even though he knew exactly what they had been discussing.  
  
"I'll tell you, if you come with me," Ginny stressed.  
  
Ron hesitated. "You promise?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Ron nodded his head at Harry. "What are you doing today?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know. Want me to tag along?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Okay good!" Ginny and exclaimed, finally satisfied. "Have some breakfast, Ron. Be ready at 9:30."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione gathered up all of her papers and stuck them in a drawer of her desk. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the clock on the wall read six o'clock. Her shift was finally over. Days at the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures were long whenever she only had to look at files. Today went especially longer than usual because she had been thinking about getting home and talking to Ron.  
  
She made sure she had everything she needed before she left. She locked her office door and began to walk down the halls leading to a safe place to apparate from.  
  
She arrived in her backyard. Her mind was swimming with words to say to Ron. She couldn't imagine what Ron had thought when he had read the letter. She could just see his confused face, turning red in seconds.  
  
Taking one large, deep breath, and holding her head high, Hermione opened the backdoor and stepped into the kitchen. She looked around confidently and then her face fell.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
Feeling a bit disgruntled, she walked through the kitchen into the living room and fell onto a chair, exhausted.  
  
"Hullo."  
  
Hermione shrieked. Ron was sitting somewhat gloomily on the steps leading upstairs. Hermione took a shaky breath.  
  
"Hi, Ron. How are you?"  
  
"Okay. You?" He stood up and walked over to a couch that faced Hermione, and sat down.  
  
"I'm . fine, thanks," Hermione replied.  
  
The two of them sat in an uneasy silence for a while. To Hermione's surprise, Ron said something first.  
  
"Listen, about yesterday."  
  
"Yes.yes. I guess I need to explain myself," Hermione said.  
  
"No, let me talk first," Ron said firmly, "When I read that letter . I was really confused. I didn't even know you signed some list when you and Ginny went to Leeds. I started panicking, and when you came home, I just snapped. I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione's heart melted. How could Ron apologize for something that he didn't even do?  
  
"Oh Ron, don't be sorry. I should have told you I had signed it. Ginny and I just thought it would be a funny thing to do. I totally forgot about it until yesterday. Forgive me?"  
  
Ron gave a small smile and said, "Of course. Come here."  
  
He held out his arms. Hermione's heart leapt and she gratefully jumped into his arms and snuggled against him.  
  
"I'm still really sorry I snapped at you. It's just . you know I'm not ready for that kind of commitment," Ron said quietly.  
  
"I know, Ron. I'm perfectly okay with that," Hermione said truthfully.  
  
She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go change and then we can go eat dinner. That is . if that's okay with you. I know how you don't like it when I don't ask you first if you feel like eating," she said teasingly to him.  
  
Ron nudged her in the ribs. "Go get changed."  
  
Hermione laughed and ran upstairs, ecstatic that she had cleared things up with Ron. She wasn't even upset that he wasn't ready for marriage. They loved each other, and that's all that mattered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Ron heard Hermione's bedroom door shut, he jumped off the couch.  
  
He whispered, "Okay guys, come out now."  
  
He heard one loud "Oof!" and "Harry, get off me! I'm stuck!"  
  
Ron groaned and walked over to the closet door, preparing himself for what he was going to see. He pulled open the door and laughed as Ginny and Harry fell out, onto the floor in a tangle.  
  
Ginny and Harry jumped up and brushed themselves off.  
  
Ginny gave Ron an annoyed look. "You didn't tell us that the closet was that small, Ron."  
  
"I was practically suffocating in there, mate! And it gave me bad memories of my old cupboard at the Dursley's," Harry said with a shudder.  
  
Ron grinned. "So, could you hear our conversation well?" he whispered.  
  
Ginny's face lit up. "Yes! Gosh, Ron, you were great!"  
  
"Yeah, she definitely bought it," Harry added.  
  
Ron couldn't stop grinning. "You think so?"  
  
Ginny and Harry nodded eagerly.  
  
"So you're really going to propose to her?" Ginny asked him excitedly.  
  
Ron nodded, and smiled saying, "Yeah. I am. Tomorrow night when I take her out to dinner."  
  
Ginny screamed excitedly and threw her arms around Ron, kissing his cheek. "Oh, Ron! That's fantastic! I'm so excited for you!"  
  
Ron was startled, but happy all the same.  
  
"Calm down, Gin. She's right upstairs you know," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Sorry, it's just so exciting!" Ginny said happily.  
  
"What is?"  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Harry all froze at once.  
  
Hermione's face stared down at them from the stairs.  
  
Bloody hell, Ron thought to himself. She changed really fast.  
  
"Er." he started to say.  
  
"We were--," Harry started.  
  
"We were just talking about, uh-," Ginny began.  
  
"Good job, Ginny!" Ron bellowed.  
  
Harry and Ginny both stared at him, the same exact expressions on their face. It seemed to Ron that they were trying to say telepathically, "What the hell are you doing?."  
  
"Well, I might as well tell her now. Hermione, I was planning to take you out tomorrow to dinner. You know, we haven't been out in awhile and all so I thought it would be nice," Ron said, trying to sound exasperated. "I was going to surprise you and everything, but Ginny ruined it."  
  
He threw Ginny a fake, yet disgruntled and warning look.  
  
He turned back to Hermione and saw her eyes were full of tears. "Oh Ron! That's so kind!"  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
Hermione came over to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips. "We can still go out, even though it's not a surprise! It's the thought that counts!"  
  
Ron's heartbeat started calming down. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and gave Ginny and Harry a thumbs up sign from the back of her. Ginny mouthed a "Sorry!" to him.  
  
"Well, Ginny and I are going to go take a walk around the neighborhood. We'll be back soon," Harry said.  
  
Hermione turned around and said happily, "See you!"  
  
When the two of them left, Hermione turned back to Ron. She stared at him and said, "Ron, you are the greatest. Getting over the whole marriage thing so fast and then planning on taking me to dinner tomorrow. It's so wonderful of you."  
  
I wouldn't have been over the marriage thing so fast if it weren't for Ginny and Harry's convincing, Ron thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, well, you've been working so hard I thought you deserved it," Ron said to her.  
  
"Oh Ron."  
  
Hermione pressed her lips against Ron's again and this time, it was much more gentle and passionate. Ron pressed his hands against Hermione's back, pulling her closer to him. She gave out a moan and she pressed herself against him. Ron opened her mouth and felt her tongue against his. He grunted and left her mouth and placed his lips on her neck. Hermione sighed and placed her hands in his hair, running them throughout it.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Let's go upstairs."  
  
Ron looked at her with surprised eyes and was turned on when he saw her eyes glinting mischievously. He grinned and leaned down and picked Hermione up, carrying her all the way up the stairs to the room.  
  
That night, Ron and Hermione were lost in a world that they had never explored before. They never knew that they could be even closer to each other than they already were, in a matter of seconds.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron stood in front of his mirror the next day. He stared at his reflection for a few moments. He then began to prepare on how he was going to ask Hermione that night.  
  
"W-will you marry me? No. Not like that."  
  
"I love you. Marry me. Please?"  
  
"Hey, you better marry me."  
  
"Oh this is bloody useless."  
  
Ron stuck his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. He put on his jacket, and checked the side pocket, where the ring was. Taking a deep breath, he went for the door.  
  
"RON! Are you ready yet?" he heard Hermione yell from below the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming down right now!" he yelled back to her.  
  
When he reached the landing, he caught his breath when he saw Hermione. She looked lovely in a dark pink dress that went down to her knees. It fit tightly around her, almost a little too tightly, but Ron loved it all the same.  
  
"Y-you look lovely," Ron complimented her.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Thank you, Ron. You look handsome as well."  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
"All right you two, have fun tonight!" Ginny said, as she came down the stairs with Harry in tow.  
  
"Yes, enjoy yourselves," Harry added. "What time do you think you two will be back?"  
  
Ron hesitated. "Er.12?"  
  
"Yes, that seems like a good time," Hermione agreed. "We'll see you two later then."  
  
"Bye Hermione!" Ginny said tearfully.  
  
Ron took a good look at Ginny and saw that she was about to cry with happiness. Harry had a knowing smirk on his face. Wow, way to be subtle about this, Ron thought to himself.  
  
"Why are you two staring at me like that?" Hermione asked them. "Ginny, are you crying?"  
  
"It's just that . you look so beautiful!" Ginny cried.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well, thank you Ginny. But Ron and I better go before we miss our reservations."  
  
Ron watched as Hermione headed for the door. He turned towards Harry and Ginny and gave them a warning look before following after her, but the two of them just whispered "Good luck!" and followed him to the door.  
  
Ron walked out to where Hermione was standing, behind a tree, getting ready to apparate.  
  
"Ready?" she asked him.  
  
Ron merely grunted. He was too nervous.  
  
He had told her earlier that day that they were going to go to Diagon Alley for their date, though he hadn't told her where. He merely told her to apparate onto the steps of Gringotts, and he would take her to the surprise place.  
  
When they appeared on the steps, Ron took her hand and they started walking.  
  
"Ron, I'm so glad that we did this. We really haven't been out on our own for quite some time," Hermione said wistfully.  
  
Ron, his stomach full of butterflies, simply nodded and squeezed Hermione's hand. Hermione lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh! Ron, are we going to where I think we're going?" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Maybe ." Ron answered.  
  
Hermione was right. Ron led her to the restaurant where they had had their very first date. It was called Arthur and Gwen. Ron and Hermione had not been able to go on a date when they were at Hogwarts, so when Hermione had come to visit during the summer one week, Ron had decided to take her here for their first date.  
  
"Ron! This is so wonderful! I haven't been back here since," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Me neither," Ron replied.  
  
He opened the door for Hermione and stepped inside after her. Approaching the person standing in the entrance, he said, "Reservations for two? Weasley?"  
  
The wizard looked down at his sheet and nodded. "Ah yes, Veesley," he said with an accent. "Come, follow me."  
  
He led them to a table near a window. Ron pulled out Hermione's chair for her, and she graciously sat down.  
  
"Oh, Ron, this is wonderful. But it is a bit chilly, could you lend me your jacket?" Hermione asked him politely, shivering a bit.  
  
"Sure--," Ron started. But then he felt the ring inside of it. "Er.NO!"  
  
Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Why not?"  
  
Ron started sweating. "Be-because! Because then I'd be cold, silly."  
  
Hermione looked at him, puzzled, and said, "Okay."  
  
They sat in an awkward silence, reading their menus. Suddenly, Ron heard a familiar voice say Hermione's name.  
  
"'ermione?"  
  
The two of them looked up.  
  
Ron silently cursed. Oh great timing.  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"Viktor?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Teehee. I had to do it. Find out next chapter what Ron is going to do about his dilemma. Now how is he going to propose to her?  
  
*REVIEW* 


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: The night Ron planned to propose to Hermione, an unexpected visitor shows up at their dinner. How will Ron handle the uncomfortable situation? Poorly. Rating: PG 13 Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing. They keep me going. If I don't get reviews, then it makes me think that this story sucks. ^_^ BTW, Nurgon, in response to your review, yes, I did take that line about the coat from Friends. I told you I was basing this story on a few Friends episodes I saw. ;)  
  
Two Year Waiting List  
  
By happythoughts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Viktor?" Hermione gasped.  
  
Ron found himself staring at a tall, buff, tan man. Ron's insides churned. Why? WHY of all nights? Just please tell me why.  
  
"Krum! What are you doing here?" Ron said, standing up to shake his hand. He softly whimpered when Krum shook his hand, crunching them with his strong grip.  
  
"'ermione! Veesley! I am here visiting my relatives," Krum answered.  
  
For once, Ron realized, Krum seemed to be smiling. When he followed his gaze though, he realized that the reason of Krum's happiness was that he was staring at Hermione. Immediately, Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist protectively.  
  
"Well, it was great seeing you! Bye then!" Ron said, trying to get him away from them.  
  
Krum gave him confused look.  
  
"Oh, Ron, don't be so rude!" Hermione said, moving away from his tight grip around her. She walked around their table and gave Krum a big hug.  
  
"It's great seeing you! What a coincidence!" she said excitedly. "Oh, you cut your hair! I always liked it short."  
  
Ron growled. But then he noticed a pretty blond girl standing quietly behind Krum. He turned to Krum.  
  
"Is this your girlfriend, Krum?"  
  
Viktor turned. His eyes widened. "Oh, no, no. This is my cousin, Kate."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't cut your hair short, Kate. I like it much better long," Ron said jokingly.  
  
Hermione, Krum, and Kate all looked at him oddly. Ron squirmed.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron," he said to Kate introducing himself, "I make jokes when I'm uncomfortable?"  
  
She took his hand cautiously, "Hello."  
  
"Vell, it was vunderful seeing you two. Maybe we can meet again before I leave?" Krum asked the two of them, but Ron noticed that he was talking to Hermione when he did.  
  
"Yes! Yes that would be wonderful, wouldn't it be, Ron?" Hermione asked him, her eyes bright and hopeful.  
  
Ron gulped and nodded.  
  
"Good. Good, vell, I will owl you when I can--,"  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Krum?" A waiter appeared behind him. He was quivering, either from excitement of waiting on a famous Quidditch player, or the fact that he was only about 5 feet tall and Krum towered over him.  
  
Krum turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"You're . you're table is right here," the waiter informed him.  
  
Ron stared. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"Oh this is great! Right next to us!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Great!" Ron faked. He fell into his own seat, slouching. "Just great," he muttered angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh and remember when we flew over to that huge mountain? Oh it was so beautiful, Ron. You would have loved it."  
  
Ron had had to bear to listening to Hermione and Krum reminisce over her visit with him over the summer a year ago for about an hour.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure I would have," Ron muttered, picking at his already cold food.  
  
He looked at his watch. It was 11:30 PM. He couldn't believe it. They had been at the restaurant for 2 and half hours.  
  
"Oh, will you look at that? It's already 11:30. Hermione, we better get going, Harry and Ginny will be waiting for us," Ron said, interrupting Hermione and Krum, who were laughing loudly.  
  
Hermione's face fell. "Oh well, you're right."  
  
"Yes, I am. It was nice seeing you Viktor, Kate," Ron said quickly, standing up and grabbing his coat. He felt the box in his side pocket and had a large urge to groan miserably.  
  
"Yes, it vas a fun time. Good to see you, 'ermione," Viktor said. "And you too, Ron," he added with an afterthought.  
  
"Bye, Viktor! Nice meeting you, Kate!" Hermione said as she hugged Viktor tightly.  
  
Ron had his hands in fists, fighting a large urge to punch Krum in the face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione arrived back at the house around 11:45. He hadn't talked since they had left the restaurant-he had let Hermione mention endlessly how nice the dinner had been. When they walked through the door, he saw Ginny and Harry sitting on the couch waiting for them.  
  
When he shut the door behind him and Hermione, Ginny and Harry turned around. Ginny jumped up from the couch and squealed. She ran up to Hermione and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Congratu-,"  
  
"Wait!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Ginny let go of Hermione and looked at him. "What, Ron?"  
  
"Wait. Wait 'til you hear about what happened tonight," he said.  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at him with puzzled faces. "What happened?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Just guess who we saw!" Ron said, faking excitement, and clapping his hands together.  
  
Ginny and Harry stared.  
  
"Good ole' Viktor Krum!" Ron finished.  
  
Their faces dropped.  
  
"Yeah! It was great. And guess what else!"  
  
"What?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"We had the privilege to eat the whole dinner with him and his cousin Kate! Didn't we, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, yes we did. It was a very pleasant dinner," Hermione said. "He's visiting his relatives for the week. But I'm very tired so I think I'm going to go up to bed now. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. I'm off, so maybe we can all do something."  
  
They all nodded at her and wished her a goodnight. When they all heard the bedroom door close, Harry and Ginny turned to Ron with disappointed and sympathetic faces.  
  
"Oh, Ron."  
  
Ginny walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yeah.that really.wow. Talk about bad luck," Harry said.  
  
Ginny shot him a look.  
  
"So . now what?" Ron asked them.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Just ask her tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah! Tomorrow!" Ginny assured him.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. I don't know, it just doesn't seem right anymore. Like the mood was set tonight. Now it's all gone," Ron said unhappily.  
  
Ginny patted his arm sympathetically. "Don't worry, Ron. Krum showing up just means that it wasn't the right time to do it. Tomorrow will be a better day."  
  
Ron gave a sigh. "You're right."  
  
"I know," she said jokingly.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed now," Ron said. "'Night."  
  
"Goodnight, Ron. You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
Harry gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Ron nodded and went upstairs.  
  
It looked like he was back to round one.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up late the next day. She gasped when she saw the time.  
  
"It's already eleven thirty? Ohmigosh."  
  
She hurriedly jumped out of bed, surprised that Ron wasn't still sleeping. Then, she heard a knock at the window. Looking over, she saw an owl with a letter attached to it flying outside. Quickly opening the window, she took the letter and the owl flew off. Scanning the page, she sighed. The Department was in desperate need of help. Two people had called out because of a virus that was going around. The only day that she was free to spend some time with Ginny, Harry, and Ron, she had to go back to work. She threw her robe around her and headed downstairs, finding Harry, Ginny, and Ron sitting at the table talking.  
  
"Good morning! We were just about to go wake you up, sleepyhead," Ginny said.  
  
"I can't believe I slept that late! I'm so sorry," Hermione apologized shaking her head.  
  
"Must've been all that Krum you had last night," Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione didn't hear him clearly. "What was that, Ron?"  
  
"I said, 'Must've been all that crumb cake you had last night at dinner'," he answered.  
  
"Oh . I don't know, maybe," Hermione said. I never knew crumb cake made you sleepy.come to think of it, I never even had crumb cake last night.  
  
"We were thinking of going to the Burrow tonight for dinner," Harry said.  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh! Yes, that would be wonderful! We haven't visited your mum and dad in such a long time," she said to Ron.  
  
"Yeah," he grunted.  
  
Hermione's face fell. What on earth is wrong with him this morning?  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked him.  
  
She saw Harry and Ginny look at each other.  
  
"What? What is it?" she asked them worriedly.  
  
"Nothing! Hermione, why don't you go get dressed so we can go out, okay?" Ginny said.  
  
"What are you guys hiding from me?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"What are you hiding from us?" Ron asked her angrily.  
  
Hermione stopped. "Ron, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You seemed awfully chummy with Vicky lastnight," he retorted.  
  
She saw Harry and Ginny both look at Ron, astounded.  
  
What in the world? Hermione thought. "I haven't seen him in a year, Ron. You'd be the same way if you saw one of your good friends, wouldn't you?"  
  
Ha. Got him there.  
  
Ron scowled. "Why don't you just go and have dinner with Krum tonight and we'll just go to the Burrow," he said rudely, motioning to Harry and Ginny.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "How can you say that?!"  
  
Ron didn't respond.  
  
"FINE! You three have fun tonight! The only day that I'm off I guess I'll go do something by myself! OR with VIKTOR! If you want, you can go out with FLEUR! I don't CARE!" Hermione screamed.  
  
She ran out of the room and up the stairs, slamming her door behind her. She knew it was a childish thing to do, but it was also childish of Ron to think that she would ever still have feelings for Viktor. Not even bothering to take a shower, she threw on a pair of robes that she wore to work, and apparated.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You look.awful, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked up from her paperwork and found herself looking at Malena, her coworker.  
  
"Thanks," she said sarcastically.  
  
"What's happened?" Malena asked her.  
  
"I had a rough morning . I was supposed to be off today and then they owled me asking me to come in because of all the people who called out sick. Honestly, it's called medicine. And then Ron and I got into a fight, right in front of Harry and Ginny-,"  
  
"You two got into a fight?" Malena asked her, surprised.  
  
"I know, weird, isn't it? Haven't had one of those in about a month," Hermione said, sighing.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Oh I don't know! We ran into Viktor Krum last night and Ron thought that he and I were a bit too chummy or something so now he thinks we are dating behind his back. I'd say, out of all that we've been through, he still thinks that I have some feelings for Viktor or something!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Malena was silent. "Oh. I see. That is strange." she trailed off.  
  
Hermione looked up. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Malena hesitated. "It's just that . well, actually, he's waiting right outside your door right now."  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped. "Wait . who is?"  
  
"V-Viktor Krum."  
  
Hermione shrieked. "Shut up!"  
  
Malena nodded. "It's a good thing your walls are protected by the silent charm, eh?"  
  
"Oh god, Malena! What am I going to do! If Ron finds out that Viktor was here he'll really be mad! Oh gosh . this is terrible!" Hermione said, starting to panic.  
  
"Do you want me to tell him to come back later?"  
  
"No! No . just . oh just let him in," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay." Malena walked over to the door and opened it. "She's ready to see you," Hermione heard her say quietly.  
  
Viktor walked in. "Hello, 'ermione."  
  
"Viktor! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Hermione said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"I. I vanted to talk to you."  
  
A cold feeling swept over Hermione's body. She didn't like the way that Viktor was looking at her.  
  
"What . what is it? Something wrong?" she asked him nonchalantly.  
  
"'ermione ."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked again, dreading what he was going to say.  
  
"I'm still in love with you."  
  
Hermione's hands flew to her mouth. "No," she whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No. No. You can't be," Hermione said. Had he really just said that to her?  
  
"I am," Viktor said solemnly.  
  
"Viktor, you can't just come in here after a year and confess your love to me. You know that Ron and I are together--,"  
  
"But he is not--,"  
  
"No, Viktor. He is everything to me," Hermione said firmly. "I love him."  
  
Hermione was heartbroken to see Viktor's face after she said that. But how dare he come into her office unexpected to tell her something like that! It was terribly rude of him. And she had no romantic feelings anymore for him . not like she had had any before anyway. It was always Ron. Always. Hermione shocked herself when she realized that she had always loved him. She had to tell him that. Soon.  
  
"I am sorry," Viktor said finally.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "It's okay."  
  
"Vell, I guess I vill be going. I'm sorry for upsetting you," he said to her sorrowfully.  
  
"It's . it's all right, Viktor. Um, I think it would be best if we didn't see each other for a while. It would be best for both of us," Hermione said resolutely, but with a bit of a sad tone also.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I think you are right. I wish you the best of luck, 'ermione. I know that Ron cares about you very much," Viktor said, with a bit of a strained effort.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said.  
  
"Goodbye, 'ermione."  
  
"Goodbye, Viktor."  
  
And with one final look at Hermione and a small smile, he apparated.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione's shift ended, after what seemed like five years, she quickly apparated straight to the Burrow, where she knew Ron would be for dinner. The Burrow's living room appeared around her. She heard voices coming from the kitchen, where the family was having dinner.  
  
"It's such a shame that Hermione couldn't be here. I haven't seen in her so long. Why did you say that she couldn't make it, Ron?" Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley ask.  
  
Hermione walked into the kitchen before Ron could make up an excuse.  
  
"Actually, I made it just in time, I see," she said.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! Oh, please sit down! We were just starting to eat. Oh it's wonderful to see you. Please, sit down!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly while hugging Hermione and leading her to an empty seat next to Ron.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Hello, Mr. Weasley, how are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione! I'm well, thank you. Good to see you!" Mr. Weasley replied joyfully.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Ron, whose ears she could see were red at the tips.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron hissed to her while Mrs. Weasley went to get a plate for Hermione.  
  
"Do you have a problem with it?" Hermione asked coolly.  
  
Ron didn't answer. He scowled and began to eat his food.  
  
"I need to talk to you after dinner," Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron merely shrugged and returned to eating. Hermione sighed unhappily and joined in the conversation at the table politely, waiting until Ron was finished eating so that she could excuse the two of them so they could talk. But it seemed like Ron was taking his dandy time, so that he could possibly avoid the conversation all together. Typical, Hermione thought irritably.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe her. Coming to the Burrow without being invited. Okay, she was invited but she said that she wasn't coming. She can't just take back her offer. It's so like her. Thinking she can do whatever she thinks is right. Hmph, Ron thought angrily while eating dinner.  
  
"I need to talk to you after dinner," Hermione whispered to him.  
  
Ha. I'll show her. I'll just take my time eating. That'll tick her off.  
  
Ron waited a whole hour before he allowed himself to talk with Hermione privately. He had even offered to do the dishes, which surprised and pleased Mrs. Weasley greatly. ("Oh, Ron! Living in a muggle household must really be paying off!")  
  
"Are you finished?" Hermione asked him impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.  
  
Ron took his time trying to wipe a speck off of the last dinner plate. He hadn't even bothered using magic to wash them.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. Stop trying to avoid the conversation. I really need to talk to you!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
Ah, there it goes, Ron said as the speck vanished.  
  
"Ron, please. It's important."  
  
Something about Hermione's tone made Ron put down the last plate and stare at her. To his surprise, her eyes were wet and she had a look on her face that always made Ron melt.  
  
"Okay. I'm finished," he said. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"You know what I want to talk about. But there's more, Ron. Can we go outside please?" Hermione asked him.  
  
Ron nodded and started walking towards the back door and held it open for Hermione. They started walking towards the pond.  
  
"Okay . so, what's up?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
He heard her take a breath. He looked out across the pond, waiting for her to start talking.  
  
"Someone came to visit me today at work."  
  
He froze. Oh no.  
  
"Who?" he asked briskly, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"Viktor."  
  
Ron shut his eyes. "Ah. I see."  
  
"Ron, don't be angry."  
  
Damnit. I hate how she can read my mind so easily.  
  
"Okay. I'm not," he said.  
  
"I know you are. But, Ron, I didn't ask him to come. He came on his own," Hermione reassured him.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked her, still staring out to the lake.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'm going to ask you again. What happened?"  
  
He heard Hermione take a deep breath again. "He still loves me."  
  
Ron's heart froze to steel. "And?"  
  
"Ron, look at me," Hermione begged.  
  
Ron turned his iron body to her. "What." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I told him that I am in love with you. I always have been. Ever since second year. It's always been you, Ron." Hermione said truthfully, her beautiful eyes shining.  
  
Ron didn't say anything.  
  
"And . and I told him that I thought it would be best if we didn't see each other for a while," Hermione added. She looked at him, waiting for him to respond.  
  
Finally, he said something. "Why? Why do you love me?"  
  
"Oh Ron . why not?" Hermione asked him back, smiling.  
  
It was a good enough answer. Ron took her in his arms and hugged her. Hermione held him close, burying her head in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Ron. I'm so sorry," she cried.  
  
"Shh.don't worry. Don't cry, Hermione. I'm sorry too. I was such a prat," Ron said.  
  
"No, Ron. All you wanted was a nice night out for the two of us, and I was silly enough to talk to Viktor the whole night instead of enjoying each other's company. I'm so sorry," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Hermione, let's just say that we're both sorry, and forget about it. I feel like we're fighting about something in fourth year again. Like when I got jealous because you went to the Yule Ball with Viktor," Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"I love you, Ron," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione."  
  
They stood holding each other for another couple of minutes. The sky began to dim, and the stars came out. Hermione was the first one to speak.  
  
"Ron, where are we going?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked her, not understanding.  
  
"I mean, we've been together for two years. Have you ever thought about ."  
  
Ron gulped. "Yes."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "You have?"  
  
Ron nodded. He let go of Hermione and put his hands in his pockets. Hermione stared at him, looking confused.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Ron found it. He took it out of his pocket and hid it in his fist.  
  
"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Hermione, I . I've been wanting to say . I mean do . well both, for awhile and I just. I want to let you know that I, well. Wait." Ron got down on one knee.  
  
"RON! HERMIONE! C'MON, WE'RE LEAVING!"  
  
Ron silently groaned. Perfect timing, Harry.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Hermione asked him worriedly, getting down on her knees also.  
  
"No, Hermione, stand back up. Get up!" Ron implored.  
  
"RON! HERMIIIONE! HURRY UP!" Ron heard Ginny yell.  
  
Ron turned to the back door, about to burst with anger. "WILL YOU WAIT A SECOND YOU TWO?!"  
  
Ginny and Harry were standing at the door, looking impatient. "Ron, NO! We're tired and we're leaving right-,"  
  
Ron saw Harry finally realize what he was trying to do. He covered Ginny's mouth and led her away and back into the house. Satisfied, Ron turned back to Hermione, who was still looking worried and was still on her knees.  
  
"Okay, sorry. Hermione, I-I love you," Ron began.  
  
"Ron, I love you too!" Hermione said.  
  
"And I've been thinking.you know, about our relationship," Ron said. He looked at Hermione. He was startled to see that her face was full of horror.  
  
"Ron . wait. Are you trying to break up with me?" she asked in anguish.  
  
"W-what?" Ron asked her. How in the world did she get that idea?  
  
Hermione stood up and started walking away, talking to herself.  
  
"Oh, I should have seen it coming! The last date . the fight in the morning . and then me trying to talk about marriage . UGH! I'm going to KILL Viktor! He's ruined everything! Ohmigosh, this isn't happening!"  
  
Ron caught up with Hermione and grabbed her arm. "Hermione! No! That's not what I was going to say!"  
  
"Ron, don't try to explain yourself. I deserve this," Hermione said, starting to cry.  
  
"Hermione! I wasn't going to break up with you! Now will you listen to me for a bloody second without assuming what I'm going to say?!" Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione stopped and stared. After what seemed like an eternity of Hermione staring at Ron's livid face, she spoke. "Okay, what were you going to say?"  
  
Ron took a few deep breaths before calming down. You're okay, Ron. Just count to three. One. Two. Three . Here we go.  
  
"Hermione. W-will you marry me?"  
  
Forgetting that he wasn't even holding the ring out or wasn't even down on one knee, he fell to his knees and held the box out. Hermione's jaw dropped with surprise. Her hands flew to her mouth and she also fell to her knees.  
  
Ron waited only three agonizing seconds until Hermione screamed, "YES!!"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she squealed, throwing her arms around Ron's neck and kissing his face everywhere.  
  
"Yes!" She kissed his forehead.  
  
"Yes!" She kissed his right cheek.  
  
"Yes!" She kissed his left cheek.  
  
"Yes!" She kissed his chin.  
  
"Yes!" She kissed him right on the lips.  
  
"Wow, if I'd have known you'd kiss me this much, I would have asked you to marry me a LONG time ago," Ron joked.  
  
"Shut up," Hermione said, kissing his lips again.  
  
And for once, Ron did.  
  
THE END  
  
*REVIEW*  
  
A/N: Aw. Happy ending! Don't worry, there is an epilogue on it's way. I think. ;) Review please! 


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Well everyone, here is your epilogue. (It's short.) With a bit of a surprise to it, too. ^_^ Enjoy and thank you for the kind reviews. *Melissa  
  
Two Year Waiting List  
  
By happythoughts  
  
Epilogue  
  
"I now present to you . Ron and Hermione WEASLEY!"  
  
The backyard of the Burrow boomed with cheers, shouts, and fireworks. Ron took everyone and everything in at once. He turned to his left and saw his mum sobbing with joy. He quickly came over to her and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. He felt someone clap him on the back, wishing him congratulations. He saw Ginny hugging someone, a large smile on her face, and a few tears here and there. The person turned around.  
  
And then he saw Hermione looking at him with adoring eyes. She gave him a look that seemed to say, "We made it."  
  
He grinned at her, and took her hand. She clasped her fingers around his, and he pulled her towards her. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, causing more people to cheer and clap. The two of them walked proudly and happily down the isle, people talking and yelling to them. But Ron didn't hear anything of it. All he could sense right now was Hermione's hand clutching tightly to his, and the feeling of complete bliss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahem, ahem!" Harry stood, clearing his throat.  
  
The chatter underneath the tent began to subside immediately.  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast and say a few things to the newly weds," Harry said loudly, giving Ron a mischievous grin.  
  
He began to speak, holding up his glass while doing so. "Well, the day has finally come, everyone. Not that no one didn't see it coming, right?"  
  
The crowd laughed heartily.  
  
"I don't think anyone was surprised that these two ended up together. Ask anyone at Hogwarts whom they thought Ron fancied, and they would have automatically said 'Hermione Granger.' I think it was pretty obvious that the two always had something for each other, even though both of them were too stubborn to admit it for ages. All you had to do was look at Ron's ears whenever Hermione talked or looked at him."  
  
Harry turned to Ron and grinned. "You really do have to work on controlling those ears of yours, Ron."  
  
He paused, waiting for the crowd to stop laughing as they saw Ron's beet red ears and face. He then continued.  
  
"It didn't occur to me until a few weeks ago, what really made me sure that Hermione and Ron were meant to be. See, way back in first year, I can remember Hermione continuously showing and telling Ron how to do a certain spell. Well, we all know the Weasley's temper, right? Ron ended up calling Hermione a 'nightmare'--,"  
  
"Harry, why are you telling her this?" Ron called out threateningly.  
  
Harry continued, despite Ron's interruption.  
  
"That night, a troll managed to end up in the girls' bathroom, where Hermione was. Ron ended up using the exact spell that Hermione had taught him, and knocked the troll out. If it weren't for Ron actually listening to Hermione, Hermione may not have even been with us today. You two are the greatest, you know. I don't think I could ever ask for better friends. They've put up with so much just because of me, and I am . really grateful."  
  
"Aw, is little Hawwy going to cwy?" someone called out.  
  
"Shut up, George," Harry said smiling.  
  
Although, Ron did notice Harry's eyes were unusually bright.  
  
"I wish you two the best of luck. You deserve it," Harry finished.  
  
The crowd went up in cheers once again. Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry, tears pouring down her face. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. For once, Ron didn't seem to mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Harry's speech and the delicious dinner that Mrs. Weasley had cooked, the tables and chairs were magically cleared away, and there appeared a dance floor. Immediately, a song started to play. A familiar voice could be heard saying, "And now, for the bride and groom's first dance."  
  
The floor cleared immediately, and Ron looked at Hermione. Her face was lit up, and she took his hand, leading him to the dance floor. They wrapped their arms each other with no hesitation. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Can you believe it?" she asked him.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yes."  
  
He bent down and rubbed his nose against hers. Their foreheads touching, Ron listened to the music playing softly in the background.  
  
"Someday . when I'm awfully low. And the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you. And the way you look, tonight."  
  
The voice was so pleasant. He looked up to the band to see who was singing, and he was surprised to see Ginny standing up there. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. She grinned and continued singing. He turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Ron. I love you so much," Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron kissed her on the lips. "Forever and always," he said softly to her.  
  
Hermione sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
Ron looked up at Ginny again, who was still singing. This time, she was singing a different song.  
  
"Never knew, I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish, inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can't you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I'll love you, until the end of time."  
  
Ginny's left arm was held out in front of her, as if reaching out to someone. Ron's eyes followed to where she was pointing, and his eyes fell on Harry who was staring back at her, a small smile playing at his lips. Ron glanced back at Ginny and turned back to Hermione, and then turned back to Ginny.  
  
"No, it can't be. What is that on her hand? Wait! One . two . three . four." Ron thought, counting her fingers. IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?"  
  
FIN 


End file.
